The Blue Time Beyond Bixby
by RossxRachel4ever
Summary: postBlue Noon fic, because, let's face it, the series ending sucked. This is my take on what SHOULD have happened after Blue Noon. pairings: JessxJonathon, MelissaxRex rating may change later
1. Wondering and Worrying

Ok, so this fic starts exactly where Blue Noon left off. I was not at all happy with the ending of the series, and I'm sure most people who read it hated it as well. I've wanted to write this ever since I read that stupid ending. Anyway, I really had a different ending in mind for the five midnighters, so I decided to write it down and post it. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Midnighters(though it is a great series)

* * *

Jonathon, Jessica, and Beth landed on the ground, and saw Dess and Melissa waiting for them over by the car. Beth let go of Jonathon's hand, while Jessica kept his other one. Jess looked at her watch, and saw that midnight was already half over. She sighed as they started to walk over to the car. For the past few days, every second during midnight that she wasn't doing something with the other midnighters, she had felt like she was wasting her time. She hadn't really been able to spend any time with Jonathon yet tonight, but seeing Beth had definitely been worth it. 

Beth still had a rush of adrenaline from the flight. It had been a lot of fun, but the excitement started to wear off as she glanced at her watch, and saw that she only had half an hour to spend with her sister.

As the three of them reached the car (and Dess and Melissa), Jonathon frowned as he thought about his conversation with Dess earlier. He was sure she knew, being the math genius and all, exactly how much slower Jess would age than him. He knew it had to be a lot slower, since she only lived one hour a day compared to his twenty five. Jonathon thought about asking Dess, but the idea depressed him too much, and he didn't want to think about that right now, not while the precious minutes of midnight were slipping away. Even so, something in the back of his mind told him he couldn't avoid the subject forever...

"Enjoy the flight?" asked Melissa, a slight smile on her lips.

"Yeah," said Beth a little distractedly, but trying to sound excited.

"Well, as you know, we can't move the car, so we're pretty much stuck out here until midnight ends," said Dess. "So we can do whatever you want."(A/N: Right? Or can they use electricity on the blue time now? I wasn't quite sure.)

Beth thought for a minute. She really wanted to spend as much time with her sister as she could tonight, but she had also seen how Jonathon had been looking all night. "Go ahead, Jess," Beth whispered to her older sister. Jessica smiled down at her, tugged at Jonathon's hand, and they took off into the blue sky.

Beth looked at Melissa and Dess, and saw they were smiling at her. "What?" she asked, confused.

"That was really nice," Melissa said. "You let your sister go with him, even though this is your last night with her."

"Yeah, well…" Beth said, embarrassed, as she looked at her feet. "I could tell they wanted to spend time with each other, and it's not like he'll be getting to see her that much now either."

"Still," said Melissa, thinking that she wouldn't have been that generous if she had been Beth and Jess had been Rex. "So anyway, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno," said Beth. "Could you just tell me, like, about midnighters and stuff?"

"Umm, sure," said Dess. "What do you want to know?"

This question seemed to open Beth up, and questions began to pour out of her mouth much faster than Melissa and Dess could answer them. "How do you become a midnighter? Are you born with it? Are you guys the only ones? How did you find each other and figure out you were all midnighters? Who was the first one of you to be one? What-"

"Woah there, slow down, we can't answer all those at once. Plus, all the questions coming out of your mind towards me are driving me crazy," said Melissa. "Calm down, and we'll tell you our story. Here's how it happened…"

* * *

Jessica felt her spirits lift as she soared through the sky with Jonathon. She gripped his hand as they effortlessly flew across the land, barely having to move in order to guide each other in perfect harmony. Jessica gazed out across the blue, barren landscape. Though she didn't like Bixby too much, now that she was leaving, the thought of never seeing it again saddened her. She didn't want to leave her family, or Dess or Rex. _At least Costanza is gone_, she thought, _so I don't have to regret leaving her, too._

Jessica gently pulled Jonathon's hand in the direction of a bare tree that was coming up on the horizon. Their jumps slowed and shortened, and before long they landed at the top of the tree. Jess sat down, and tugged Jonathon down with her, wrapping her arms around him as he dropped down onto the branch next to her. "I missed you," Jonathon said as he hugged Jessica back.

"You've said that every night," Jessica giggled slightly.

"Well, that's because it's true," Jonathon smiled as he kissed her for the first time that night.

When they broke apart, Jessica sighed and leaned her head against Jonathon's shoulder. They sat there for a few more minutes before they both knew it was time to head back, for midnight would be over soon. They stood up, but before they took off, Jonathon pulled Jessica to him, and kissed her hard. They didn't break apart for a while, and when they finally did, Jonathon whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, we'll figure things out. It'll be fine. We'll be fine."

He smiled at her, squeezed her hand, and jumped off the tree, taking her with him. Jessica was somewhat reassured by his words, but part of her kept wondering what would happen to them, with her aging so much slower than him. _Jonathon wouldn't want to waste his life for someone who might not even finish her teenage years before he dies. He might not realize that now,_ she thought, _but sooner of later he will, and then what will we do?_ Jessica was thinking more and more about things like this every midnight. I need to stop, she told herself. _This will only make me depressed and not able to make the most of the time I do have with Jonathon and the others_. Even so, Jess couldn't help thinking about it, and she couldn't help wishing that there was only a way to bring her back to daylight time…

* * *

Ta daa! What did you think? This is my first Midnighters story, so I would love as much feedback as you're willing to give me. Please review, especially if there is something you want to criticize. I won't bribe you with a new chapter if you review a lot or anything, because to tell you the truth, chapter 2 will probably get out at the same time if I get a billion reviews as it will if I get zero. But if you've written stories, you know how much reviews are appreciated, so I hope you take the time to write me a short review. Thanks, and I promise not to make you wait _too_ long for the next chapter! 

P.S. – Also, if you have any ideas about where the story should go, feel free to tell me. I especially need help with deciding how Jess is going to get back into regular time.


	2. New Beginnings

It took me awhile to update, sorry. If you've read any of my stories, you know that I'm not really very good at the whole updating thing:)  
Anyway, hopefully you like the new chapter!

* * *

"I'll miss you," Beth whispered as she hugged her sister for the last time. Midnight was only ten minutes away, and they all had to get going before it ended and Jess disappeared.

"I know, I'll miss you too." Jessica was close to tears. She would miss her family so much, and she hated the fact that her parents would never know what happened to her. At least Beth would know.

A tear rolled down Beth's cheek as she turned away from her sister to Jonathon. The plan was for Jonathon to fly her and Dess back into town before midnight ended. Then he would get his car and drive back out to Melissa, who would, of course, be the only one there after midnight ended.

Beth and Dess took Jonathon's hands and jumped into the air. Melissa turned to Jessica and smiled slightly. "So I guess it's just you and me now," she said.

"Yeah, for-" Jessica glanced at her watch. "Nine minutes."

"So how is this going to work? Are we going to always have to travel and work during midnight, since you can't travel with us during the day?"

"Actually, I've figured out that if I think of the place I want to appear right before midnight ends, I'll end up there when the next midnight starts. So you and Jonathon should be able to travel in the day, and I should be able to meet you wherever you guys end up." Jessica explained. "So how long are we planning to be out here?"

"Oh, I don't know...however long it takes to find all the other places with midnighters I guess. I didn't think we were ever planning on coming back, were we? There was a sad note in Melissa's voice, and Jessica knew what -or who- she was thinking about.

"You really miss him, don't you?" asked Jessica.

"Yes, so much already. Maybe someday he'll be able to come follow us, or meet us somewhere, but you never know."

"Yeah..."

"Well, what about you? What are you going to do when we start aging faster than you?"

"I don't know," said Jessica, who, like Jonathon, had been putting off thinking about this for as long as possible. "I'm afraid of the answer, but do you know exactly how much faster you and Jonathon will age?"

"Well, I'm no polymath," Melissa gave a wry smile. "But I think we'll be in our old age when you're about 19 or 20."

"Wow," said Jessica, the reality just hitting her. "That really sucks."

"So what do you think you'll do? Umm, especially about, you know, Jonathon?"

"I have no idea. That would be a little weird, wouldn't it, some middle aged or old person going out with a teenager." The weight of everything was hitting Jessica, and she was getting more upset and depressed every minute. "This is horrible! I don't want to be around for hundreds of years all by myself!"

A couple tears squeezed themselves out Jessica's eyes, though she tried to stop them. Melissa walked over to Jessica and awkwardly patted her back. "I'm sorry," she said softly. She looked down at Jessica's watch.

"You'll have to leave in about, oh 30 seconds or so, so I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Oh, we probably won't get very far, so try to end up in that small town to the north. If it doesn't work, I'll get Jonathon to come back and get you."

Jess sniffed, and nodded. She stared at her watch for the remainder of the time, and gave a little wave to Melissa as she disappeared into thin air.

Melissa sat down on a rock and waited for Jonathon to come back from taking Dess and Beth home.

When Jonathon dropped Beth off at her house, tears were still rolling silently down her cheeks. Jonathon felt so sorry for her, it had to be hard losing your sister and not being able to talk to anyone about it. "Hey, you gonna be ok?" he asked her.

Beth attempted a smile, and turned to go inside. "She'll be all right," said Dess. "Eventually."

"Yeah, I hope so." Jonathon took off into the sky again, this time heading towards Dess' house. He dropped her off in a couple minutes, and made it back to his house just in time before the end of midnight. He jumped into his car, and drove fast to outside of town, where Melissa was waiting. He wasn't going to get in trouble with the police again, especially not tonight.

He saw Melissa waiting on a rock, and stopped the car to let her in. When she got in, he asked where they were going. "Well I told Jess we were going to that town to the north, so I guess we should go there."

Neither would admit it, but both Jonathon and Melissa were scared of leaving the extremely strange, but familiar town. They were heading out into a world where they had never been before; going to discover things nobody had ever even tried to before. So yes, they were nervous, they were scared, but they were also excited to find other midnighters, other people like them.

"So, I guess we should go then?" Melissa said to Jonathon, who had still not started the car.

"I guess we should," said Jonathon. He turned the key in the ignition, and they drove off into the unfamiliar world.


	3. A New Town, and Hope?

Jonathan and Melissa continued driving all night, and reached the small town they had been driving towards by about noon. It had taken them less time than they had planned, but they had spent the entire night driving, not stopping, and hardly talking at all. Melissa was glad they were early; it would give them a chance to check out the town they would be spending the next twelve or so hours in, get some gas, and find somewhere to sleep. She had taken over the second half of driving, and was dead tired.

"All right, Flyboy, where should we go first?" Melissa asked.

"Probably a gas station would be a good place to find first, we're almost out," Jonathan replied, glancing at towards the gas gauge, where the bar was getting dangerously close to the 'E'.

"Sounds good to me. Then we can find somewhere to park the car, and maybe sleep for a while."

"Yeah…not in a hotel though; we wouldn't be able to check out tomorrow."

"Right. We should just stay in the car today, but when we get to one of the places with the special coordinates that Dess gave us, I think it might be worth our while to stay there a couple days." Melissa was looking forward to these places. It made her senses tingle thinking of the possibility of more midnighters…more people like her, Jonathan, and the others…maybe even another mindcaster.

Jonathan suddenly spotted what appeared to be a run down old gas station, and they turned off the road into its parking lot. Jonathan pulled up alongside one of the two gas pumps, got out of the car, and jogged over to the tiny shack to check and see if there was actually a person there.

Sure enough, there was a slightly balding old man slumped behind a cash register. Not that there was really anything to buy in the store. From what Jonathan could see, there was only a rack of some sort of chips, a small cooler of what appeared to be soda, and some cigarettes on a shelf. Besides that, the employee, or owner, or whatever he was seemed to be asleep. Jonathan decided the station was probably open, even though there wasn't a sign or anything, and headed back to the car to fill it up.

Back inside the car, Melissa was mindcasting. She really doubted there would be other midnighters out here, only a few hundred miles from Bixby, and with no particular coordinates or anything, but hey, it was worth a shot. This, like Bixby, was a very small town where you'd never think anything would happen, and look what had happened in Bixby. This town was even smaller and less populated than Bixby, though. They were only on the outskirts, it was true, but Melissa could tell this wasn't exactly the sort of place where everyone had mansions and loft apartments. She sighed in frustration; she still wasn't getting anything. Ah well, it's not as if she had been expecting anything.

When Jonathan got back in the car a few minutes later, they began driving around the town some more, searching for a park or somewhere quiet where they could park their car. Soon they found the perfect place. It was a small park a little ways off the side of the road, and it looked relatively quiet, with no playgrounds to attract young children.

"Well," said Melissa, who was growing more tired by the minute, and didn't much care where she slept, "you can have the back seat, and I'll just stay in my seat."

"No, it's fine," Jonathan replied. "You're shorter, you should take it, I'll be fine here."

"Thanks, Flyboy," said Melissa tiredly as she opened her door and stepped out.

"I'll set my watch to wake us up at seven thirty; we'll probably want to find some food."

"Yeah," said Melissa, just now realizing she hadn't eaten anything in over twelve hours. And with that she fell asleep.

When they awoke groggily about seven and a half hours later, they went to go find some food, and then, as they had nothing else to do, snuck into a movie, past the sleeping employee who was supposed to be taking tickets- what was up with all the workers in this town?

As the time wore on, and midnight got closer, Jonathan became increasingly more twitchy, and Melissa knew he was excited to see Jessica again. As much as it made her roll her eyes, she felt a small pang of jealousy. If only she could still see Rex every day. The sensible part of her knew that her and Rex's situation was probably more ideal than Jonathan and Jessica's. After all, Rex could always join them someday, and Jessica might be stuck in blue time forever. Although Rex had mentioned…but Melissa hadn't given his idea much thought; she hadn't thought it would work. But maybe…just maybe, she was wrong.

She and Jonathan were now standing by their car in the park, waiting for Jessica. Once midnight hit, they planned for Melissa to find Jessica using her mind, and have Jonathan fly them to wherever she was. Melissa wondered if it would be a good idea to tell Flyboy or Jessica about Rex's plan, but Rex had sounded pretty sure.

Just a few minutes after midnight, they found Jessica, and Melissa was now watching Jessica and Jonathan's reunion with a mixture of disgust and amusement. They look happy, she thought. Maybe it would be a good idea to tell them...not that it's a sure thing of course, but that it's a possibility.

"Hey," she called to them, once she was absolutely positive she wouldn't interrupt anything. "I need to tell you something."

They walked over, and looked expectantly at her. "All right, maybe I should have told you to this before, but up until not that long ago, I had forgotten about it, 'cause I didn't really think it would work. But well, I've been thinking, and who knows? Rex might be able to figure it out."

Jessica and Jonathan exchanged confused looks. "Ok," Melissa said. "Now, don't get too excited, because I don't want to be the one to crush your dreams if this doesn't work. But Rex...well, he thinks he might be able to find a way to get Jessica back into normal time. Using the lore, you know."

She watched as Jessica and Jonathan's expressions changed from confused, to hopeful, and finally to excited. "Really?" Jessica breathed. "That would be...I mean..." She seemed to be unable to find words to describe this.

Jonathan was just as happy as Jessica. "No way! But I thought, I thought she was stuck here- in the blue time forever! She really might be able to come back into daytime?" He looked at Melissa hopefully.

"Well, Rex seems to think so. He says-" Melissa was cut off by the sound of Jonathan's phone ringing. It was the only communication device they had brought with them, and they had only brought it in case of an emergency from Rex, Dess, or Maddie.

Jonathan pulled it out of his pocket to see who was calling, and threw it at Melissa once he had checked. "Rex," he mouthed at her. Melissa nodded caught the phone, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I think I found a cure. You know, for Jessica," Rex told her.

Melissa's mouth dropped open.

* * *

Sorry guys, I know it took me so long to post that, but I hope it was long enough:). Also, I know it probably seemed a little rushed, but I kinda wanted to get to that last part in this chapter. Anyways, hope you liked it! 


End file.
